1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved clamp for holding fragile sheets, particularly glass sheets, in a rack.
The invention is also directed toward a rack for holding fragile sheets which rack incorporates the improved clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for holding and transporting fragile sheets are well known. The racks are often mounted on the sides of vehicles and have a base, on which the sheets to be transported are mounted, and a first, fixed side that is slightly tilted and against which the sheets lean. A second, removable side is mounted on the rack when the sheets are in place. The second side of the rack carries cushioned clamps which can be individually moved toward the first side of the rack to clamp the fragile sheets between them and the first side. Examples of such racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,887,231 and 3,412,867. With the fragile sheets snugly held between the first side of the rack and the clamps, they can be safely transported.
The cushioned clamps are slidably mounted on the second side of the rack. Each clamp is normally mounted via a slot on a pin, which pin is fixed on the second side of the rack. The slot allows the clamp to slide toward or away from the first side of the rack. A lock nut on the pin is used to lock the clamp in place preventing movement of the clamp. The clamps work quite satisfactorily. However it is quite time consuming to have to loosen every nut and slide the clamps to have them press snugly against the sheets and to then tighten the nuts to prevent movement of the clamps.